Transportation vehicles, for example, aircraft, trains, buses, recreation vehicle, boats and other similar vehicles use various computing devices for providing many functions, including conducting commercial transactions for goods/services, accessing and playing entertainment content and others. These devices include hardware (for example, servers, switches, network interface cards, storage adapters, storage devices and others) and software (for example, server applications, operating systems, firmware, management applications, application programming interface (APIs) and others).
Conventional systems in transportation vehicles do not provide an efficient mechanism for capturing information from transaction cards for conducting a transaction or for any other reasons. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently capture transaction card information.